<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the sound of you by Omegastark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995223">Lost in the sound of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegastark/pseuds/Omegastark'>Omegastark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Boys in Skirts, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Crying, Garters, Grinding, Hickeys, Hoodie, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lace Panties, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stockings, needy sub, soft dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegastark/pseuds/Omegastark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse doesn’t know what to do with this information..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not real dont force your ship on people</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The photo was burned into Corpses eyes. </p><p>Sykkuno? Why would he ever send him this? Innocent, kind, shy sykkuno. The sykkuno what would stutter at anything corpse said. </p><p>Yet here he was, at 6:34PM, staring at innocent, shy sykkuno, in dark red stalkings. A garter keeping them in place on his plush looking thighs. A few inches above, a red skirt lays, fabric pulled up by sykkunos own hand to show pink lace panties. </p><p>Looking up at the mirror pic, sykkunos actual face was covered with the flash of the camera, his neck held a black choker? Collar? There was a single silver chain on the front of it, made to be pulled on. </p><p>Fuck. Corpse was fucked. Sykkunos little pink crop top was too big on him, allowing his collarbone to be exposed, ready for marking. </p><p>Corpses jeans where tight as he noticed sykkuno was typing.</p><p>Smolkunno: I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to send that<br/>
Smolkuno: I meant to send you a picture of bimbus... sorry<br/>
Smolkuno: I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, it’s weird I know </p><p>Corpse panicked as he glances around his small bedroom. How is he supposed to answer without sounding weird or ruining their friendship? How was he supposed to get over the fact sykkuno took that picture? Holy shit how is he supposed to go on knowing-.A buzz from his phone brought him back</p><p>Smolkuno: corpse?<br/>
Smolkuno: please answer me<br/>
Corpsey  : your fine sykkuno, I’m not going to stop talking to you just because of that<br/>
Corpsey  : why did you take that picture..?<br/>
Smolkuno: umm..<br/>
Smolkuno: I uh..<br/>
Smolkuno: it’s embarrassing<br/>
Smolkuno: this is embarrassing<br/>
Smolkuno: I’m sorry</p><p>Corpse ran a hand though his curls. This man is going to be the death of him. He thought about his options, he could jack off and act like nothing happened... or he could calm down for now and drive to sykkunos house. </p><p>Corpse mentally cursed himself, sykkuno moved out of the OTV house last week, he doesnt know where he lives anymore. But, he does have raes number, who knows where sykkuno lives. </p><p>Deepman: do you know where sykkuno lives?<br/>
Rae: yeah why?<br/>
Deepman: I made some plans with him today but I forgot to ask for his address, and I know he’ll feel bad if I ask for it now<br/>
Rae: really now?<br/>
Rae: so your not the one he’s panic texting about?<br/>
Rae: I mean... if you wanna fuck him all you had to do was ask ya know</p><p>Corpses face turned beet red, sykkuno was panic texting Rae? What does that even mean? </p><p>Deepman: ok then Rae<br/>
Deepman: help me and I’ll help you with anything<br/>
Rae: buy me dinner tonight and cover for me tomorrow during among us<br/>
Deepman: deal</p><p>Corpse sighed, now everything in his body relaxed, started to get ready as Rae sent him sykkunos address. This wouldn’t be the first time they met up, but It will be the first time he sees him with a goal in mind. </p><p>————————— </p><p>Parking his motorcycle on the curbside, Corpse starts walking up to Sykkunos house. He pulls up his face mask before knocking on the door. He can hear Sykkunos light footsteps before he can actually see him. The door slowly opens, only enough to see Sykkunos head peaking out from behind it, body hidden behind the door. </p><p>“C-Corpse! Uh.. mmm... hi!” Sykkuno says, lifting his hand, covered in the sleeve of a green hoodie. There called puppy paws? Kitty paws seem to fit better. </p><p>Corpse softly shakes his head. “ um.. hi, sykkuno” he curses himself for coming over without a clear plan, but the way sykkunos blushes after hearing his voice was enough to give him confidence. </p><p>“ uhh.. do you wanna come in..? I- I mean if you don’t want to I’m not forcing you! You can s- stay outside if you want umm...  o-or come inside?” Corpse steps closer, now lightly pushing on the door. He grabs sykkunos chin gently, careful not to make the other uncomfortable.</p><p>“I-If this is about earlier, o- of course it is, uh, I- I swear I haven’t sent it to a- anyone else! I- I just- I- umm” he stutters, avoiding eye contact. By now, the two men are fully inside, corpse now closing the door behind him, slowly cornering The other against the wall behind them. </p><p>“ Sy, I’ll be honest, I uh.. fuck I need to see that in person.” He says simply, leaning His head on Sykkunos, not able to keep his mind straight. Sykkuno stiffens, but relaxes soon after. “ y- you dont think I’m w- weird?” </p><p>“ fuck Sykkuno no of course not” corpse lifts his head, now inches away from the others head. “ I’ve never wanted to ruin someone more.” He relishes the blush that runs up Sykkunos face, wanted to keep this for ever. “ y- yeah.. you can- umm... wait a moment... I’ll change into.. wait here”  Sykkuno runs around the corner, leaving Corpse with his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is fictional!! Do not force ccs onto your ship!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkunos light steps make their way to Corpse. “ u-Um... I couldn’t find the exact O-outfit so I- I hope this is fine” </p><p> Sykkuno now stands in front of Corpse, now white stockings wrap the pretty legs as black garters hold them up. The green hoodie from earlier still on, barely covering what’s underneath. Sykkuno looks down with his hands in his face, embarrassed. </p><p> Sighing deeply, Corpse Makes his way to sykkuno. He slowly peels his hands away, letting him see sykkuno clearly. Sykkunos brown eyes meets his. His brown, doe like eyes are full with arousal and embarrassment. </p><p> Corpse feels himself growl possessively as he sees the Collar on his neck. He can’t help himself as he pushes sykkuno against the wall. </p><p> “ tell me to stop or I’ll do something you’ll regret.” Corpse himself is surprised at how demanding he sounds, but the thought doesn’t last as he sees Sykkuno squirm against him. “ w- what if I want.. p-please..” Sykkuno whimpers as he grabs onto Corpses baggy black shirt trying to pull the bigger man closer to him. </p><p> Corpse growls as he leans down and kisses Sykkunos neck, his hand forcing his face up to give him more space. His eyes land on the choker, only now seeing how the silver chain can most likely spin around the whole collar. He reaches down and gives it a small tug, seeing how the chain follows the tug, watching as Sykkuno whimpered as his head was moved. Oh he’ll have fun with this later.</p><p> Corpse focuses on the pale neck ahead of him. He leans down and starts sucking lightly, somewhere in his mind remembers how often sykkuno streams, one hand on the collar as the other starts grabbing Sykkunos waist. </p><p> Sykkunos soft groans full his ears, Corpse himself having trouble keeping his own quiet. He pulls on the edge of the hoodie, to finally see the pale collar bone. </p><p> As soon as he sees it, he dives to it, sucking and kissing on it roughly. Sykkunos moans grow louder as he feels his hand run through Corpses curls. Corpse feels sykkuno grind forward, basically begging for more. </p><p> “ th- third door to the l-left, god please Corpse, my room, F- fu” corpse hears, he grabs Sykkunos thighs, fuck he forgot about the stockings, holy shit, and lifts him up. </p><p> By instinct, Sykkuno wraps his legs around corpses waist, groaning at the friction it gave him. “ corpse w-wait I’m he-“ Sykkuno gets cut off by another mouth. Sykkuno, not having a lot of experience, let’s Corpse take the lead as he carries him onto a bed. </p><p> Corpse lets his leg go in between Sykkunos leg, letting him grind on it. Sykkuno moans into his mouth as he grinds into his leg, hand his trying to pull Corpse closer. </p><p> Pulling away, Corpse looks down at sykkuno. His eyes dilated, lips starting to swell up, hair spread around his head, the pink blush that has pigmented his cheeks. Sykkuno looks ruined as he pants, still grinding up corpses leg. </p><p> “ p- please don’t st- Ahh, stop co- corpse please” the needy moan fills the room as corpse travels downward. He removes his leg and, much to sykkunos surprise, rubs his face into sykkunos thighs, feeling the cold metal of the garter rub against his cheek. </p><p> Sykkunos eyes widen as he lets out a silent moan. Corpse looks and sees a bit of black lace peaking out. He sucks softly on the soft thighs as he pushes the hoodie up, gently rubbing against Sykkunos dick. </p><p> Sykkuno throws his head back, moaning lowly as his hand finds its way back to corpses head. “ p- please” corpse chuckles as he pulls away from one of this thighs, now having a nice pick tint, no denying the marks left there. </p><p> Corpse continues teasing Sykkuno, rubbing on his dick through the panties, sucking on the other thigh. He loves to feel how Sykkuno squirms and begs for more, his needy moans fills up Corpses ears. Fuck he’s so hot. </p><p> Corpse was in the middle of a kiss when we first heard it. He glances up to sykkuno, he stops immediately as he gets on top of him. Tears streaming down Sykkunos face, he pushes corpse down, “ no n- no please c-corpse p-lease just- n-no don’t s-stop” he cry’s out, shaking. </p><p> Corpse, being bigger then the twink, pushes himself toward him. He wipes  Sykkunos tears away, “ we can start as soon as you calm down” he states simply, trying to ignore Sykkunos grinding leg, which found its way to Corpses bulge. </p><p> He pulls sykkuno into his lap, rubbing his back gently as he grinds down into Corpse. Sykkunos arms wrap around his head and rest his head on Corpses shoulder. </p><p> Sykkunos needy moans turn into panting as corpse waits for sykkuno to calm down. But fuck is it hard, having whimpers against his ear and someone grind into him didn’t really leave any room for him to do anything but grit his teeth and take it. </p><p> Corpse try’s to keep his to groaning to a minimum, not wanting to provoke Sykkuno farther, but that was before he felt sykkuno press his lips against his neck, giving a weak attempt at marking him. </p><p> Cory hears his growl before he realizes the sound came from himself. He hears Sykkuno whimper as he backs off. Corpse tugs on the collar, forcing sykkuno to sit up straight on his lap. “ I- I’m better I s-swear p-please c-corpse just ah, please” sykkuno begs. </p><p> Corpse runs his hands under the hoodie, finding Sykkunos nipples, he starts gently rubbing them. Hearing Sykkuno moan louder, he starts planting little kisses on his neck. </p><p> “ don’t worry baby, fuck your so beautiful” Sykkuno groans as corpse releases his nipples and grabs his ass, squeezing them. The lace moves up with the motion of his big hands and tugs on his dick. </p><p> “where’s your lube sweetheart?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t force your ship on people</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno whimpers as he feels the slick lube press against his hole. He circles his fingers as he watches corpse’s hands run up and down his thighs. Sykkuno slowly sinks one of his fingers inside of him, closing his eyes as he feels the slight stretch. </p><p>He feels one of the rough hands leave his thigh as he starts fucking himself with one finger, the another already getting prepped to get inside. </p><p>He feels corpse sit up, wrapping an arm around his body and tugging on his collar from behind. Sykkuno moans as he gets pulled back, now fucking himself with two fingers. He opens his eyes and watches as corpse slowly rubs his dick, eyes staring at his face.</p><p>Sykkuno lets his free hand come up and cover his face, now preparing for three fingers. He wishes corpse would fuck him with his fingers, god knows how much he’ll need that. Corpses dick is huge, both in length and width. And Sykkuno bets corpses fingers and do wonders inside of him.</p><p>Corpse leans into his neck and starts sucking right below his jaw line, traveling all around his neck. Somewhere inside his mind he’s mindful of how he’ll cover it, while the other doesn’t want him too, Sykkuno wants the world to know Corpse claimed him. </p><p>Sykkuno is now fully fucking himself on corpses lap, still begging for corpse. His fingers curl inside of him, despite to find his prostate.<br/>The other man lets out a groan as he removes his hand from the collar, pulling sykkunos hand away from his hole. </p><p>“fuck baby, how can someone be so fucking adorable while bouncing on their fingers like that” he hears Corpses husky voice whisper in his ears, causing a shiver to run down his spine. </p><p>“ p- please Corpse” he begs, wanting nothing more but for corpse to use him as a fuck toy. “ please what baby boy?” Fuck, Sykkuno can feel his cock twitch, not yet having its turn to be directly touched.</p><p>Corpse is shirtless, the shirt now on the floor, along with his jeans and the lace panties. Corpses boxers where still on, only being tugged down to pull out his dick. Sykkuno was still in the stocking and garters, green hoodie some where on the bed. </p><p>Corpse pulls them up on the bed so he can lay his back against the headboard. He grabs sykkunos hips and pulls him on top of his dick, thighs spreading wider to let his cock snugly sit in between his legs. </p><p>“I asked you a question sweetheart.” Sykkuno gasps as he rocks his hips forward, letting his dick slide against corpses stomach. Corpses lets out a low groan has he feels Sykkuno start grinding down. </p><p>“pl- please Corpse just- Ah ah” sykkuno pants, “ just fuck me “ he says lowly, grabbing Corpses hair and pulling him in for a kiss. </p><p>Corpse was surprised to say the least, having never heard sykkuno curse before, but didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. The kiss was messy, filled with lust and want. </p><p>Corpse grabbed sykkunos hips and lined him up. Sykkuno breaks his kiss, letting out a high pitched moan. He arches his back as he forces corpse to let him down faster. </p><p>Sykkuno bottoms out, not missing the harsh slap of his thighs. They both groan as sykkuno shifts to a comfortable position. </p><p>Sykkuno feels like he’s getting ripped apart, trying to stay still but his quivering thighs keep trying to close his legs, telling him it’s to much, wanting him to do something about the thick cock thats now deep inside him.</p><p>Sykkuno starts rocking his hips after a minute or two. Soft moans come out of him as corpse grips his hips and thrust up gently. Sykkuno grips Corpses shoulders as he lifts himself up, thighs still shaking, and slams down on Corpses cock with a loud needy moan. </p><p>Corpse gasps as he thrust instinctively. He lifts Sykkuno and pulls him back up, only to have sykkuno slam himself again. The slap of skin fills the room as Sykkuno takes control and bounces on the hard cock inside of him. </p><p>“ that’s it baby, fuuuck keep bouncing, you look so fucking adorable” corpse moans out, letting sykkuno take the lead. Sykkuno has his eyes shut closed as he arches his back. His mouth is open in a silent moan as he continues bouncing.</p><p>Corpse tugs on the collar, feeling sykkuno tighten up as he does so, and pulls sykkuno into a heated kiss. Sykkuno moans into his mouth as Corpse puts his other hand behind sykkunos head. </p><p>He tugs on the soft hair as he keeps his other on the collar, allowing no escape from the burn on Sykkunos scalp. Now thrusting up into sykkuno, He finds himself so fucking close as sykkunos ass tightens around him.</p><p>Sykkuno can’t help but moan as he gets used. A harsh pleasure flows through him with a sudden trust. His eyes fly open as he finally releases the kiss. His hands go to corpses back and scratches as his thighs try to keep up with the pleasure. </p><p>“ fu- fuck C- Corpse! I’m- fuck- Close Ahh!” Corpse replaces his hands onto Sykkunos hips, watching him bounce like a little slut on his cock. Fuck how can someone do such dirty action and still look like the most innocent person on earth? </p><p>Sykkunos high comes quickly, but his thighs giving up comes quicker. Sykkuno feels unable to move as he whines. “ no -no fuck me- Corpse please s- so god d-damn close.” </p><p>Corpse latches into Sykkunos neck as he pushes him down. He gets comfortable as he thrust into sykkuno harshly. </p><p>“ Fu- Fuck please c- Ah” Sykkuno moans, feeling the bed move with every thrust. Sykkuno feels himself blank out as he cums, legs shaking and he grips corpse tightly as he lets out a loud moan. </p><p>Corpse curses as he feels sykkunos already tight hole clench around him. The warmth radiating from Sykkuno is almost unbearable as Corpses slowly pulls out from sykkuno, not wanting to overstimulate him. But god one day he will. </p><p>Sykkuno whimpers as he sees Corpses still hard cock. “ please let me-“ “ no, I don’t want to hurt you.” Sykkuno pulls himself to Corpse neck, now gently kissing him. </p><p> </p><p>“ please corpse, please just fucking use me.” Corpse groans as Sykkuno grabs his dick and starts jacking him off with his small hand. </p><p>“ I- fuck. I need to clean you up.” Sykkuno pulls away. He grabs some of the cum on his chest and slowly licks his fingers clean, staring directly into Corpse dark eyes.</p><p>Sykkuno enjoys seeing Corpses walls slowly break, watching him come apart and only want to eat him up. So hearing corpse growl before jumping on him, one hand on his neck and the other on his thigh messing with the garter, makes him arch his back with need.</p><p>Corpse kisses him roughly, pulling his knee in and rubs sykkunos dick. Sykkuno whimpers under him, make Corpses cock twitch. He moves his hands to grab sykkunos ass. He feels him up as he pulls back from the kiss .</p><p>“ corpse please do, Ah! Something ple- fuck.” Corpse chuckles as he turns sykkuno into his hands and knees. He crouches down in front of Sykkunos pretty pink hole. It still drips from the lube earlier and looks used. Corpse moans as he pulls the plush cheek further. He hears Sykkuno whimper as he blows on it. </p><p>Corpse sits up, now lining his cock up against the hole. He teases Sykkuno, pressing against him without ever actually going in. He leans toward the bed stand and grabs the lube again. He pours it over the entrance and the head of his dick. </p><p>Corpse moans as he rubs the lube all around Sykkunos ass, watching it jiggle after a little slap. Sykkuno begs for Corpse to fuck him, already on his elbows waiting for Corpse to enter him. Corpse ignores him though, it’s not like last time. Corpse is going to have a bit of fun with him this time. </p><p>He rubs Sykkunos hole with his thumb, watch as the lube gets on it. Sykkuno whimpers as Corpse rubs the lube all over his ass. The lube gave sykkuno a sinners glow, having such a tainted object on someone so innocent as sykkuno was so fucking hot. </p><p>Corpse gives it a small slap again, almost moaning at the sight of the glistening ass jigging. He places his cock on top of sykkunos hole, trusting upward to stimulate it. </p><p>Sykkuno whines out as he feels this, wanting nothing more but to have the warm think cock inside of him once more. Thoughts about overstimulation leaves his head as he feels Corpses hand smack against his ass again.</p><p>This continues, sykkunos ass now having a red tint. At some point Corpse leaned over and started sucking on the base of sykkunos neck. The hickeys from earlier where already starting to form,deep reds and pinks settle itself around Sykkunos collarbone as corpse finally give what both of them need. </p><p>“fuck, your so tight baby boy.” Sykkuno gasps as he thrust his hips back, the feeling of being full once again has him losing his mind. His thighs shake, still not fully recovered.</p><p>Corpse gives Sykkuno a bit of time to get use to it, only slapping his plump ass occasionally. “ Corpse please, fuck just- I- I’m ready j- just pl- AH!” Sykkunos pleases get interrupted as corpses thrust harshly into him.  </p><p>Corpse drags Sykkunos hips up with his thrusts. Moaning loudly, sykkuno collapses and lets Corpse use him as he sees fit. Only letting out please and whimpers for Corpse to go “Harder pl- FUCK, Please c- Cor- so good.”</p><p>Corpse leans his head back, basking in sykkunos warm, tight ass. He leans back into sykkuno and starts playing with his perky nipples. Sykkuno clenches around his dick as Corpse plays with them. </p><p>The room is filled with moans, slapping of skin, and the creaking of the bed. Sweat fills the two body’s as they get rougher, almost animalistic. They get lost in the pleasure, only having the other filling their mind. </p><p>Corpse tugs on sykkunos collar, forcing him to sit up slightly, having his legs in a w shape around the two bodys. Corpse thrust up, unknowingly hitting a sweet spot.</p><p>Corpse only realizes this as sykkunos back arches as he thrust back onto Corpses cock. His desperate moans get louder, having nothing but how deep corpses dick reaches inside of him. </p><p>“ c- c- fu- I’m- Ah! Cl- plea- close- Ah!” Sykkuno moans out, slamming down as Corpse thrust up. Corpse tugs the collar once again, “ me too, fuck, you looks so f- fucking pretty sweethe- heart.” </p><p>Sykkuno moans out loudly, cumming all over himself once more. He fills the bed in front of him as he leans back toward corpse. “ plea- please fuck don’t stop, don’t Ah! Please!” He begs, still rocking against Corpse shortly after his high went down.</p><p>Corpse doesn’t stop, him being so close to cumming too. “ fuck- I wonder how your little slut stockings would look with my cum.” He fantasizes out loud. Sykkunos eyes fly open, “ No! Plea- inside, Fuck inside please please pl- please Ah!” </p><p>Sykkuno sobs, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. It feels like too much, too much but fuck does Corpse cock feel good. Tears stream down as he still bounces, begging for corpse to “claim me. Please To cum inside and make me your little fuck toy.” </p><p>Corpse groans from behind him. He grabs sykkunos hips and slams him down, forcing him to stay out as he busted deep inside him. Sykkuno can’t help but moan as hot seed fills him up, already feeling some drip out from his full hole. </p><p>Pulling out, corpse looks down to see his cum drip out of Sykkunos used hole. The white paste drips down onto the garters. He rubs the red ass as he watched sykkuno grab some and bring it to his mouth, swallowing it.</p><p>Corpse just stares at him. After a while he turns sykkuno around and places him on his lap. Sykkuno looks drowsy, but satisfied. “ come on baby boy, let’s get you cleaned up.” </p><p>Sykkuno lets out a sleepy giggle as corpse picks him up and finds his way to the bathroom. They shower together and watch eachother up. After, sykkuno falls asleep in black boxers and corpses shirt. </p><p>Corpse is soon to follow, only having to place the dirty clothes and a blanket in the corner of the room. He smiles watching sykkunos relaxed face. </p><p>Corpse just hopes this isn’t a one time thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>